


ask me how do i feel.

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Gender Issues, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're a paradox.<br/>a walking contradiction.<br/>you're a girl<br/>but not,<br/>and you're not quite sure <span class="u">what</span> you are.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	ask me how do i feel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you KNOW there had to be some LGBTQ+ kids at Hogwarts, and I've seen Megan portrayed such in a few fics, so I've stolen that for my headcanons. :P  
> However, as a cisgender teenage girl, the only knowledge I have of genderqueerness is from research on the internet, not from experience, so in this and potential further writings, if I'm way off-base on any issues, someone please tell me.  
> With THAT out of the way, enjoy! :D
> 
> Title is from "If I Were a Bell" from the musical Guys and Dolls.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a stinkin' thing.

you're a paradox.  
a walking contradiction.  
you're a girl  
(purely physically)  
but not,  
and you're not quite sure what you are.  
[AND you're a mean Hufflepuff.]  
{but at least you're not alone in _that_.}  
you've a feminine name  
and a girlish body,  
but on the inside,  
you don't feel any of it.  
you know you can pass as one,  
you do every day.  
but,  
you know that's not you.  
you're not sure what 'you' is,  
but you're working on it.  
.  
you're...  
 _questioning_ ,  
for lack of a better word.  
you're soul-searching,  
musing,  
working yourself out.  
you're a work in progress:  
incomplete,  
and not really sure what you're doing yet.  
but until you are,  
you put on your makeup mask  
and your girl costume  
and walk among the normal people as if you're one of them.  
and to **them** , that's what you are.  
just another same-old person,  
another annoying third-year,  
going about her cookie-cutter life.  
you know you look no different than anyone else.  
but you feel like there's no one who could ever feel like you.  
you're unique.  
(but maybe not in a good way.)  
to be honest, though,  
you're not sure you want to be.  
you'd _rather_ be normal,  
average,  
commonplace,  
your garden-variety teenage girl.  
but you know that's not you.  
that it never _was_ you,  
and it never will be you.


End file.
